


Game night

by Anonymous



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hey hey, Shishimaru…”“What.”“I want to do it. Sex.”“...Fuck off.”





	1. Some weekend night

**Author's Note:**

> me: can I get a writing prompt to mourn my loss of nito’s ssr  
friend: sure
> 
> Part 1 is Nito/Shishimaru while the 2nd is Shishimaru/Nito lol...have fun

“Hey hey, Shishimaru…”

“What.”

“I want to do it. Sex.”

“...Fuck off.” Takaomi stared harder at the TV screen, eyes glazing over the blaring neon attack effects. He could feel his gaze burn holes inside the game’s UI, dissecting the items and text on the victory pop-up bubble pixel by pixel as they dissolved off screen in a lively fashion.

“I’ve been waiting for this game for half a year. It’s here, and I’m playing it now, and you can shut the fuck up.”

Senri pouted dramatically and turned around, “But Shishimaru~~~!” Pulling off his best I’m-about-to-cry voice imitation, he continued, throwing a sob in every now and then, “We haven’t done it! In ages! Don’t your sexual needs need quenching!?”

He turned, again, back to facing Takaomi, arms widely gesturing at his “frustration”, hands airily jabbing at his heart.

Takaomi shot him a glance. Senri stared back at him, face blank, extravagant body gestures still set on repeat but at a much, much slower pace. Takaomi, unfazed, instantly regrets sparing even a second of his time for the other and briskly turns back to his game.

“Go jerk off on your own or something, geez…” he shifts his right hand over green bangs, moving past strands of hair to rub teal eyes with a thumb. “I’m pretty sure you don’t need me to get off.” 

And he knows he’s right about that.

Somewhere down the line, in between the narrow gaps of busy school life, after-school activities and personal free time, the two of them had quietly struck a deal. An agreement to help each other cope with...sexual frustrations.

Of course, neither of them liked one other that much, sometimes even going out of their ways to bump heads with each other, arguing just for the sake of arguing.

But teenage hormonal problems are best understood by people like yourself: teenagers. Empty and wanting and needing and craving. The craving, especially, is a bottomless pit, filling it up completely by one person is impossible.

But if one person can’t do it, then maybe two people can.

There exists no betrayal, no back talking, no major disadvantages, no strings attached. Having your roommate be onboard for something as absurd as this was honestly the best case scenario any teen trapped in a school dorm could've hoped for. Even if you both hated each other.

A promise, akin to signing a pact with the devil had been drafted up verbally, discussed and agreed to:

Only body contact within the bathroom, nothing else.

But of course, relationships meld and change over time. Their pact starts expanding, oozing outside the confines of the shower, bleeding beyond the fuzzy boundaries defined by the bathroom mat until it settles down and moulds into the empty space that is the rest of their dorm room.

Takaomi notices Senri asking him to “help” more often, arms reaching out to drag him upstairs to their beds, eyes sparkling with some form of desire, and he notices himself giving into those attempts more, too.

Their relationship had fused into something extremely...ambiguous. Hard to define. A muddy grey area, sticky with lust. He was sure neither of them wanted to touch on the subject. Nor did they need to, really.

But the other’s constant (and gradually increasing) need for sex and attention was getting really frustrating. It’s almost like taking care of a small animal. Takaomi very nearly regrets agreeing to Senri’s proposal in the first place.

Maybe he needs to speak up and clear their boundaries. Speak up and state that jerking off on your own is totally okay and you don’t need to drag me into this every time, you stupid, horny rabbit.

“But I want you!” Senri whined, plopping next to Takaomi on the sofa, slipping a cushion into his arms. “C’mon~ Leone-chan? Please?”

“No.”

Senri decides to watch Takaomi play for a while. He squeezes the cushion. Traces over the starry pattern on the cloth with his fingertips. Counts the numbers of tiny cotton braids forming the cover. Kneads it into different shapes, fat and thin until he grows bored, too bored of hearing the constant clickety-clacking emit from Takaomi’s controller.

He throws the cushion onto the floor.

Turquoise eyes stare, stares high up into the ceiling and lets out a huge sigh, an extra audible one, all the while burying his hands in his face.

“Shut up, shitty rabbit...” Takaomi groans, still fully focused in his game, tongue clicking in disapproval.

Senri remains in that position for a while, back slowly sinking into the sofa.

Takaomi continues on, gliding through enemies with little to no effort until Senri, back practically engulfed by the sofa, tilts his head to look at him, moving his hands back down to reunite at his lap.

“Hey...Shishimaru.” He fixes his posture, shifts his limbs to sit upright properly and looks at Takaomi seriously.

“...What.”

“Can we do it like...this?” Senri continued, casually fiddling with his own fingers, “You keep on doing -your- thing, and I’ll do my own thing. To you.”

Takaomi stays quiet. The victory jingle plays on-screen again. He barks out a scoff.

“Sure, shitty rabbit, sure. Doubt you can pull much out of me.” He laughs again at the suggestion, wearing a small smirk on his face. Senri’s stern expression still hasn't faded yet.

“I’m being serious! Gosh!” He complained, leaning back once more, his posture slumping again into the sofa. “But I’ll take that as a yes! Just you wait!”

As if having been encouraged by Takaomi’s mockery, Senri stood up dramatically and quickly paced upstairs with a bounce in each step, orange locks bobbing alongside the friction.

Takaomi was about to sigh in good riddance, just as Senri returned, tossing a bottle of lube and a condom onto the sofa. Takaomi stares.

“......You don’t need that.” He stares, glares daggers at the condom wrapper for far too long. Longer than the seconds and minutes he’s spared Senri so far.

“Who knows? Leone-chan said he wouldn’t be bothered.” Senri lightly tilts his head and sends him a seductive wink. Takaomi visibly cringes in disgust.

“Hey! I saw that!”

Tuning out Senri’s whining, Takaomi directs his sight back to the game, giving the blaring screen his full attention. His mind moves, gears turning in an attempt to analyze battle strategies instead of the other’s words and actions.

Senri plops down next to him, a bit too close and observes. His eyes dart to the screen, then at him, then at his controller. Then back to the screen again.

He stares and watches intently, focusing comparatively better than his first attempt at watching him play, Takaomi notes. He eased a bit against the other’s close presence and lets go, immersing himself completely inside the game’s vast word.

Nothing really happens for a good amount of time. Neither of them attempts to start a conversation, instead opting to cope with their own thoughts. The sounds of Takaomi’s loud button-clicking fills the lengthy silence in the room. The clock ticks louder as the night grows. He lets his guard down little by little.

Senri, having grown bored of only watching Takaomi play hours ago, had pulled out his phone, thumb aimlessly scrolling through pages and pages of content, chat feeds, browsing interesting websites at random.

Suddenly, he stops. And grins.

“Heeeeeey, stupid lion,” He speaks up, his first sentence uttered in what seemed like ages, voice sickly sweet like honey, “Which of these do you like?” He shoves his phone in front of Takaomi’s eyes, bright screen obstructing his view of the TV monitor.

“What-” Forced to take a glance, Takaomi does, briefly. And immediately, any form of composure he’s had so far has completely dissipated. Perished. Gone. Teal eyes widen, irises shrinking in shock.

“What do y-you mean like? T-That’s a porn site!” He sputters, face reddening from shock. His hand moves to forcefully shove Senri’s phone out of the way. Senri giggles, feigning tears in his eyes.

“Rude! I just wanted my friend to help me pick something to watch…” His voice trails off, fades away as he raises a finger to rub the tears gone. The sight of Senri’s faked sadness and the sound of his tone, septic saccharine, made Takaomi sick to his stomach.

“We are not friends.”

“Righto, Leone-chan.” Senri replies in a sing-song voice, “We’re best friends.” He deadpanned.

“We are not-” Any and all hostility Takaomi had displayed was immediately cut short by Senri, whose hand had slipped in his hoodie, fingers reaching up towards his collarbones. “-Hey! Cut it out!”

In a panic, he reaches up into the fabric and grabs the other’s wrist, pulling it out forcefully. His eyes, infuriated, stared at Senri, fiery glare burning holes into the other’s face.

“You gave me permission! Remember?!” Senri protested, hurriedly scooting away from the other teen, eyes widening in artificial shock. 

Takaomi sighs, glare softening as he recalled his own words. “I did.”

“You did.” Senri repeated.

He sets his controller down on his lap. Reaches at the can of coke set on the coffee table and take a swig. Messily runs his hands through his bangs, threading fingers through green locks.

He sighs louder.

“I did.” He repeats yet again. “Fine. Do your thing. I won't be bothered by your shitty ass again.”

Next to him, Senri does an exaggerated fist pump, chanting a silent victory. Teal eyes immediately shoots him a poisonous glare and he looks away, a sheepish smile tugging onto the corners of his mouth.

He picks up his controller again. Senri, now motivated, shifts closer until he’s practically glued to Takaomi’s right and repeats his previous actions, hands slipping once again into the dark grey hoodie. 

His hands reached upwards, fingers brushing past the other’s chest, left hand rounding behind the small of his back and rubs, rubs shapes and circles into his muscles, lightly brushing past the bumps in his spine, nails gently scratching past soft skin.

His left hand rejoins his right at Takaomi’s chest, eventually, long digits moving sideways to pinch on his nipples hard, twisting and turning until they perk.

Takaomi notices his own breathing pattern growing funny.

His attempts to keep a firm focus on the controller evidently becomes futile. His mind floats, wanders in lust as his hands tremble, jolting the joystick at random as the figure on screen walks off-centered, steps lagging in jagged lines. He lets out a moan under his breath, trying his best to hide his voice. It doesn't go unnoticed.

“Aww, are you sensitive there?” Perking up, Senri teased, solidifying his question with an especially hard pinch and a smug smile.

“...Why do you like my nipples that much? You’re weird.” Takaomi retorted, facial expressions remaining stoic save for the faint blush, refusing to let any more of his embarrassment show.

“Ouch! your words hurt me…!” Retrieving a hand to clutch at his chest, Senri exclaimed drastically, feigning some form of sadness. “But you’re on board with this too, so you're weird as well!” He points a finger at Takaomi, who’s currently focusing on his controller, frantically moving the joystick once he’s noticed his character’s current location.

“I guess this entire thing’s supposed to be weird.” Takaomi sighed. His character moves back on the right track. “Sex.”

“Sex,” Senri parrots his uninterested tone. His free hand moves down to Takaomi’s crotch, Fingers brushing on the fabric of his shorts. “But it feels good, yeah?”

“Hm.” He doesn’t bother replying. Senri leans in, breath pressing flush against his neck, planting gentle kisses on his nape all the while brushing purple locks out of the way. 

“I want to make you feel good, you know.” Senri whispers against his skin.

“You’re gross.” Takaomi stares harder at the screen. He hits his combos perfectly.

Choosing to ignore the blunt remark, Senri tugs at the stretchy hem, lifting up Takaomi’s hoodie, exposing the soft milky skin hidden underneath dark cotton fabric. He bows his head down, shifting to kiss the softness of his torso, to lick at his navel, to poke at the indents on his ribcage.

Takaomi hits his next few combos too perfectly. He stares, eyes intently tracking the flickering patterns on-screen as if it's the most interesting thing to happen in the past hour.

Senri’s mouth travels, moves up to gently graze teeth against his right nipple. His mouth envelopes the sensitive spot, lips latching onto it entirely and sucks. He licks on the thin slit, tongue twisting and turning in an attempt to maximise the stimulation his actions can bring - and the reactions he can elicit from Takaomi.

“A-ah,” Takaomi moans, mind suddenly yanked away from the game by pleasure. He misses his combos. His breathing gradually gets more off-tempo by the minute as the tent pitching in his pants grows tighter, until it becomes painfully obvious.

“S-stop. Shitty rabbit, Ah!” Senri bites down, lightly grinding his teeth on the spot. He groans audibly, face heavily flushed at this point, lust-clouded eyes hiding behind strands of green hair.

Senri, panting nearly as heavy as Takaomi, keeps his left hand on the small of his back while his right reaches behind, moving to tug his own shorts loose, bangs obstructing his face as his head bends down to peek. He shifts, awkwardly shimmies both articles of clothing off at once and lightly kicks them off his ankles, to the side of the sofa. 

Takaomi notices the other’s erection, its very tip wet from precum, vaguely glimmering under the soft lights. Its head bounces slightly as Senri shifts positions, lanky limbs moving to kneel upright on the sofa.

Turquoise eyes stare brazenly at Takaomi with a smug grin once he spots the other’s eyes glossing over his appearance, lips slightly parting as if in deep thought.

“Like what you see?” 

“No.” 

“Aw.” Senri looks sad for all but two seconds before he switches back to his normal demeanour. “Lift your legs up a bit.” He tugs at the elastic rim of his shorts.

Takaomi obliges, leaning back into the sofa, arms stretching to pull and prop his legs up as Senri helps him strip from his right, practically ripping off both his shorts and undergarments off in a go, fingers trembling in excitement.

Quickly tossing Takaomi's clothing on top of his own discarded shorts, Senri grabs, uncaps the previously neglected bottle of lube and squeezes a large handful into his palm. Half of it he slathers on his own erection while the rest he rubs on Takaomi’s, wrapping his right hand around his erection as he works on spreading the liquid evenly.

Takaomi stiffens, braces himself slightly at the cold feeling coming into contact. However, it doesn't last long as the radiating warmth emitting from Senri’s palm soon overcomes that coolness. He eases into the touch a little. Senri’s hands gradually picks up their pace.

His right hand caresses Takaomi's erection as his left hand continued sloppily jerking off his own hard-on. Slim digits stroked longingly on both, from the very tip of the head to the very bottom of the shaft.

Takaomi, still hell-bent on continuing his game, finds it basically impossible to fully focus on completing quests at this point. Senri kneels on the sofa, facing him in what seems like an incredibly uncomfortable position. His face, flushed heavily, was adorned with sweat and stray strands of ginger hair. Messily sticking to his jawline, they fanned out, framing his cheeks in a pretty fashion.

Takaomi can't help but feel his eyes stick to the other teen like a magnet whenever he directed his gaze away from the TV screen.

And if Senri’s presence wasn't enough of a distraction, his sloppy masturbating, his loud moans and the hand currently on his own erection certainly are.

“Hah...ahn…….”

Takaomi regains his determination, his grip on the controller and takes a shaky breath. 

“A-Ah…”

The entirety of Takaomi's upper body uncomfortably tilts to his left, a poor attempt to avoid bumping into the other teen’s arms, with Senri still latching onto him from his right.

His hands moves awkwardly, hesitantly in between the joysticks and face buttons, struggling to input even the most basic commands as the other gradually gets louder, voice covering his mind-map of strategies and plans, having no shame or restraints for volume control in the slightest.

His thighs twitch, parting a bit more from the pleasure as Senri jerks his wrapped hand repetitively at a harder pace.

The sloshing, squelching sounds of messy fluids emitting from Senri’s hands overpowers everything. The game’s sound effects, the clock’s ticking, the previous loneliness lingering in the room.

Takaomi glances down. The hand currently on his length had slowed down its pace, Senri opting for a slow burn instead of frantically jerking him off, fingertips gently tracing veins, nails barely scratching against the tiny flabs of foreskin, snail-like movements starting to feel ticklish.

He finds it harder and harder to hold it in. 

His mind curses Senri for intentionally scratching on his weak spots, then sighs mentally at the thought. But of course he would.

The first few times they've tried anything with each other sexually was a mess, having ended in a rough fight and heaps more arguments than usual.  
Being forced to live and bond peacefully with each other in their daily lives had already amounted to mountains worth of pain, yet they’re jumping four thousand miles ahead, willingly trying to click with each other sex wise.

It’s a ridiculous idea. Takaomi remembers himself bringing up the same point when he bitterly spat out his reasonings towards the other teen, involuntarily shedding tears from pain.

But as they keep progressing, with Senri actively engaging him in sexual situations, encouraging him to voice his opinions, they find a way to temporarily work their differences out, finds a flow to follow, learns a bit too much about each other and carried on from there.

Once comfortable with their strange relationship, Takaomi had settled back and observed, just like he usually does and noticed: Senri seems to take a liking to exploiting him.

Similar to pushing his buttons in real life, he too does so during sexual situations, be it intentionally sprouting nonsense or triggering his pet peeves on purpose, all for a reaction or two. There’s no way Senri hadn't memorized his weak spots from previous sessions just to exploit them like this, right here and now.

Normally Takaomi would be irritated, full blown pissed but this, their current situation just isn't normal. None of this is normal.

There really is no use getting upset when there’s a horny mess of a person grinding on you.

That bastard...Teal eyes followed, trailed the length of the appendage from its wrist to its shoulder blade and glanced up, sneaking a peek at Senri’s face.

Turquoise eyes has their gaze fixated downwards, directed towards their erections. Sporting a serious look and a warm flush on his cheeks as his hands moved, the rest of Senri was too lost in thought to pay Takaomi any attention. His lips softly parted, mouth stretching open to moan and sigh in ecstasy, voice extremely audible and erotic.

Drool threatens to drip from the corner of Senri’s mouth as he sighs once again, forcefully pressing his mouth shut to swallow excess saliva once he realises the pending mishap. Dazed eyes gradually becomes more half-lidded as he picks up his previous pace again for a split second, lashes fluttering repetitively in ecstasy.

Huh, Takaomi thinks, that shitty rabbit is probably close. Senri shifts, hesitantly changes his posture until he’s kneeling upright, knees sinking partly into the sofa from the added weight. He scoots closer and closer until he’s completely pressed flush against him, lower body practically straddling his right thigh.

With Senri’s current posture combined with his own, still sitting upright on the sofa, the distance in-between his own face and Senri’s erection substantially lowers. The latter’s height now roughly reached his chest, nearly at his shoulders, Takaomi notes, grimacing at the prominent distraction whenever his gaze shifts in-between the TV screen and the controller.

Senri’s left hand soon lets go of his own dick to caress the thigh he’s currently hovering above, digits stroking and wrapping around the gentle curves of muscles, fingertips dragging out painfully slow strokes as they dance and twirl on his skin.

And all Takaomi could do was watch, watch Senri have his way with him, watch Senri straddle him and masturbate, his current mind too hazy to refute or refuse anything given to him.

Teenage hormonal problems really are dumb...

Just as his mind was about to give out and succumb to the melting pot of desires, he felt Senri tug at his right wrist, slathering warm liquids all over the joint as his damp fingers curled tighter around his arm.

“Care to lend a hand?” Already working on prying his fingers away from the controller, Senri makes it clear that he doesn't really have a choice in the matter.

“It’s kinda lonely like this, y’know. Jerking off on your own.” Once he succeeds in freeing Takaomi's hand, he grips, guides it by its wrist to the base of his erection, both hands moving to squeeze his fingers shut around his hot shaft.

“Hm.” Takaomi mumbles, mind a tad too foggy to respond properly. He diverts the entirety of his gaze from the screen to the other’s dick, moving to properly give it his full attention. 

He takes a good look at what’s in front of him. The long end of Senri’s T-shirt gently drapes over both his hand and the thing it’s wrapped around: the other teen’s erection, very barely covering up the shamefulness.

It’s not much, by any means, but it helps ease his concealed nervousness of doing this just a little.

The invisible pressure, however, does not die away in the slightest, its source being Senri’s gaze from above him, eyes intensely emitting some form of passion, hot and filled to the brim with want.

Trying to ignore the pair of eyes focused on the back of his head, Takaomi starts by shifting his hand up, thumb moving to rub circles on the other’s tip. Senri moans softly, placing his hands on both sides of Takaomi’s shoulders.

He thinks, ponders what he could do in a situation like this, mindlessly putting his arm on auto-pilot mode. His closed hand gingerly moves across Senri’s length, moving back and forth at an uneven tempo until he picks up a slow, steady pace.

Takaomi’s right hand moves leisurely, fingers gradually turning slick from excess lube. He savours, hums gently at the light pulsation in his palm whenever it brushes against the midpoint of his shaft.

He dwells on the subject again: what can I do to that horny rabbit?

Suddenly, a idea bubbled up, foamy and ethereal. He jumps on it immediately and thinks. Teal eyes darted back and forth, attempting to gauge the distance between his face and the other’s erection.

And deciding it was possible, he went for it.

He grips the front half of Senri’s length steady with his thumb and index finger, digits directing the head upwards and bends down, bowing slightly to kiss the tip of his erection.

Once his lips gently land on its head, he parts them and pushes, mouth partly enveloping the tip. Takaomi stays like so for a moment as his tongue darts out a little and gives the slit small, repetitive licks, staining salty precum on the tip of his tongue.

“What are you- Aah-!” Senri shudders viscerally from the pressure, accidentally letting a loud, involuntary moan slip from his lips. His dick twitches, jolts hard in Takaomi's grasp.

Turquoise eyes sears holes in his cheeks once Takaomi’s mouth moves away from the tip of his erection. He lifts his head up, shifting back to his original position.

Senri doesn't stop staring at him. He stares, stares for far too long, breath pattern still scattered all over the place, both expression and attire disheveled as he panted audibly, cheeks flushing a deep crimson from the contact.

“There. You happy?” Takaomi sends him a smirk as his right hand started up again, moving to wrap the other’s erection tighter with his palm. He settles back into jerking Senri off, utilising the lube to slide his fingers effortlessly from the head of his dick to the very end of its base.

His right hand moves diagonally from front to back, trying his best to accommodate Senri’s current straddling position while occasionally giving extra attention to the tip of his erection. His other hand opts to run a thumb down his scrotum, gently cupping and rubbing his testicles.

Senri shifts forward, moving impossibly closer until the tip of his dick touches Takaomi's hoodie, grinding on the black fabric to the best of his ability as if begging for more attention.

“Ahn- ah-!” Takaomi notices how overwhelmed Senri is from the contact when he squeezes his eyes shut from a particularly hard jerk. “Shishimaru-!”

He places a hand behind the back of Takaomi's head, pulling it closer to his torso while the other reached further down to awkwardly embrace his shoulder blades.

Senri’s hands runs from green strands to purple, fingers grasping, tousling his locks as he sighs airily in carnal pleasure. Takaomi's gaze darts down, the rest of him giving in to the brief embrace as teal eyes keep watch on the other’s erection. 

He watches as more precum leak out from the tip in pearl-like spurts, now with just a hint more white. Senri keeps repeating his name in between moans, his breathing growing more rigid by the second, tone heavily doused with arousal.

“A-ah! Sh-Shishimaru! I'm going to-”

“Just do your thing.” With a final, hard jerk, his palm moves up to envelop the head of his erection. The entirety of Senri shivers vigorously. His back arched, lips parting to let out a particularly lewd moan. He drags it on, long and high-pitched as his shoulders droops from the pleasure of climaxing, muscles slowly relaxing from tension.

Takaomi catches his load in his right hand and glances, observes as Senri’s cum leaks out from the gaps in his fingers.

It dribbles down slowly, and suddenly he becomes very aware of the hot stickiness that is in not only his palm, but also the rest of him, heart still tacky with carnal lust.

Senri’s knees give out and he slumps forward into Takaomi, whose entire body presses into the back of the sofa from the sudden extra weight.

“H-hey!”

Takaomi, surprised, catches the other teen with his free arm before he sinks deeper, awkwardly circling his torso with his left arm and shifts, cautiously pushing him back into his previous spot on the sofa. Standing up, he reaches for the tissue box on the far corner of the coffee table.

He wipes his hands clean. Senri, spaced-out, stays quiet save for heavy panting, mind too dazed to utter even a single word.

Discarding the tissues, Takaomi finally moves to pay his own erection some much-needed attention. He pokes at its tip, near-immediately shuddering from the brief contact. The neglect starting from earlier, when he had been giving Senri his full attention, had made his dick incredibly hard and sensitive.

Muttering a few curses under his breath, he slowly wraps his palm around the length and jerks himself off. Quiet moans lets slip from his mouth, yet Senri pays him no attention.

His left hand reaching over to grab more tissues in preparation as his right hand picks up its pace, moving up and down in a rigorous motion, occasionally slowing down, allowing his thumb to rub circles on the glans, drag lines down his shaft.

The amount of friction is miniscule at best, but the stimulation it brings is unbearable none the less.

He bites down on the inside of his cheek, clenches his teeth in anticipation as the waves of pleasure hits him over and over, swelling by the minute, the flames of lust flickering, repetitively licking at his nerves.

“Hng...A-ah, ah,” With a final, sporadic exhale, Takaomi cums hard in his palm, his head lolling back in pleasure from the climax, landing softly on the back of the sofa.

With tissues ready and stationed in his left hand, he promptly moves to scrub the cum away and his own privates clean, carefully dabbing and swiping at the fluids, trying not to dirty his hoodie any further.

Throwing away the tissues, he reaches towards their pile of clothes, right when something resurfaces in his mind, yelling for his attention. His hand stops.

“Oh, right.” Recalling how he wanted to have a word with the other, Takaomi starts, staring off into the distance. Senri glances at him sideways as he parts his lips to speak, the rest of him shifting back to his original sitting position.

“...You’re aware you don't have to drag me into -this- every time, right?” His right hand airily gestures at the two of them, his gaze focusing back onto Senri. “Jerking off on your own is normal. I'm not going to judge, so stop bugging me every time you’re horny.”

Senri snaps out of it completely at the sudden statement. Thin eyebrows furrowed together as opens his mouth, slowly, gears turning to form a response.

“Hey...” He finally speaks after staring at Takaomi for a good moment, sounding a little offended at his suggestion.

“I was serious when I said I wanted you! I want to do this with you!” The volume of his voice lowers, shifts from loud shouting to barely a whisper, tone still filled with the same amount of frustration. “...I wouldn't have asked if I didn't.”

He turns to his left and grabs, yanking Takaomi by his shoulders and pulls them closer until his eyes turn to focus on Senri, until their gazes line up parallelly.

“Look, I’ll prove it here and now.” Senri stares him dead in the eyes.

Teal eyes returns the stern gaze with their own displayed boredom, half-lidded eyes. He speaks, his reply sounding completely dead in tone and looks away, turning his back against Senri.

“...Have it your way, then. I'm going to keep gaming.” 

He decides it’s pointless to argue against him at this point. Abandoning his original intentions of getting dressed, Takaomi reaches to pick up the controller again, lying on the far left of the sofa. Long fingers moves to brush green bangs out of the way, strands slightly dampened by sweat, both eyes now directing their attention back to the TV screen.

Taking Takaomi's words as permission to continue, Senri perks up and reaches to his left, stretching his arm over until he touches the other’s right shoulder.

“Can you like, scoot over to the other side?” He gestures behind Takaomi, eyes still trained onto him, glimmering with a hint of want. “Prop your legs sideways on the handle or something.” 

“...Sure.” Takaomi takes the hint and obliges, moving over to the far left, pressing his back into the sofa as he moves his legs up, criss-crossing in a somewhat uncomfortable position.

With his lower half completely exposed forwards, his legs stacked diagonal, partly out of the way, he suddenly becomes very aware of the cool air in their dorm room brushing against his genitals.

Settling in his odd sitting pose, he unpauses his game and continues, trying to recall where he last stopped at.

Senri, once again reaching towards the bottle of lube, moves off the sofa, down onto the carpet and kneels on all fours in front of Takaomi. He shifts a bit forward until he could comfortably move both arms around and does so, pressing his right hand against one side of Takaomi’s thigh. Long fingers move to feel at his entrance, thumb slightly prodding and stretching the fleshy creases.

“Brace yourself.” Mumbling mostly to himself, Senri uncaps the lube bottle and squeezes a large handful into his right hand.

Roughly slathering a portion onto Takaomi's perineum, he watches as the excess drip down to the ridges of his entrance, transparent liquid coating over his bare skin, glistening under the lights.

His left hand lets go of the bottle and moves to pull the tight hole open a bit, trying to ease and aid his right hand.

“I’m going to start.” Slowly, Senri sinks his middle finger in, right hand moving at a snail’s pace. He watches as the finger disappears into Takaomi's ass, wiggling it slightly once the joints are complete engulfed.

Above him, Takaomi barely reacts, very aware of Senri’s actions but refusing to pay him any more attention. 

Not that there's anything to react to. It's considerably easier to focus on his game for now because none of this ever starts out pleasurable, and he was secretly pleased about that. 

Save for his own increasingly irregular breathing pattern and the few times his prostate gets brushed against.

He continues on his game smoothly, blaring sound effects once again filling the silence in the room.

Senri soon sticks his index finger in along with added lube. The sounds of liquids squelching whenever his fingers pulled in and out had seeped in, muddily mixing with the noises emitting from in-game battles.

Both digits moved in and out repetitively, stretching in scissoring motions. The upbeat sound effects continued ringing out sporadically.

Takaomi only notices traces of pleasure overcoming the foreign feeling a while after the second finger had been inserted.

He could feel his entrance twitch at the sensation, the ring of muscle retracting, wrapping tight around the other’s fingers, sucking them in deeper. A quiet groan slips out from his lips at the gradual change of feeling.

Pushing his controller sideways to make room, he glances down and spots a mop of messy ginger hair.

Senri, still busy preparing him, notices teal eyes peeking from the corner of his eyes and looks up.

He shoots Takaomi a grin, wide and sunny, oddly inappropriate considering the situation while his turquoise eyes beamed at him, glimmering under the lights. Stray orange strands framed the cheekbones of his flushed features. Takaomi swallows at the sight.

Shifting his controller back to serve as blockage between him and the other teen, Takaomi moves his gaze back to the monitor near-instantly, cheeks reddening a little. Senri leans in and awkwardly presses light kisses onto his inner thighs, fingers still thrusting hard into the small orifice.

“-Ah,”

Feeling the soft heat poke at his skin, Takaomi squirms at the contact, shuddering at the warmth. Involuntarily letting out a loud, breathy gasp at the sensation, he clenched his teeth near-immediately, very aware that Senri could hear him.

Senri giggles at his reaction. “Relax a bit.” He slips a third finger in. The three of them stretched and moved, wiggling and pressing against his inner walls. The cold feeling of freshly-added lube soon dissolved into the near-unbearable heat pooling inside of him.

Senri, setting down the bottle of lube on the coffee table, moves his left hand to massage the other’s perineum. He rubs circles on the smooth area, trailing the skin until he grabs hold of his testicles and cups them, gently squeezing his genitals.

“You’re so hot down here,” Senri sighs against his thigh, slowly running his mouth downwards, lightly grazing teeth against the sensitive skin. “Do you like it?”

“Shut up.” Takaomi shifts his leg and lightly kicked the back of Senri’s head with his heel. 

“Hey!” The other teen squeaked in protest. Takaomi grins at the reaction.

Propping his leg back onto its original spot, he tightens his grip on the controller harder and rapidly jams on buttons, attempting to recover the battle he very nearly lost because of the distraction.

Senri doesn't speak after that. Uncharacteristically quiet, both his hands and mind now fully focused on his current task: stretching Takaomi’s entrance wide open.

Shifting his controller out of the way once again, Takaomi takes another peek, only to be faced by a serious looking Senri.

With his thoughts occupied and his gaze fixed on Takaomi's nether regions, he doesn’t notice the other teen sneaking a glance this time around.

Long fingers still moved in and out of his entrance, incorporated with motions far wider and sporadic compared to previous attempts. He could feel the way his ass and the ring of muscle stretched and pulled against the other’s fingers, sticky and obscene.

The view Senri currently had on him must’ve been incredibly erotic. Takaomi could practically see how turned on the other was just from his features: heavy breathing, flushed face, the view of his eyes slightly obstructed under messy locks, yet the desire it contains shines through.

He soon becomes acutely aware that it's very late into the night. The heat and silence gradually becomes unbearable.

Senri speaks up.

“I'm done,” He pulls his fingers out with a squelch, wiping away the excess fluids with tissues. “So, how do you want to do this?” He stands up, giving the other teen a curious glance while he reaches to grab the condom on the other side of the sofa.

Takaomi doesn't think twice before answering. “As long as I can still see the TV screen.”

Senri stares at him with his are-you-serious face, one eyebrow raised and sighs, breath leaking out in some sort of half-assed exasperation, “...We’re this far along and you're still on about the game? Gosh, who are you, Stubbornmaru?”

“I’ve been playing from the start! You started this!” Takaomi retorted, “I’m almost done with the game anyway!”

“Okay, fine, whatever!” Senri sighs back, fingers digging into his bangs from frustration. “I mean, you’re horny too…” He ruffles his own hair and diverts his gaze, opting to stare at the sofa instead of Takaomi's face.

“Don't look at me like that, shitty rabbit,” Takaomi sighs and shift his legs from being propped on the sofa handle back to a sitting position, trying his best to avoid smothering excess fluids on the sofa.

His tongue clicks. “I have an idea. Hand me those cushions.” He reaches for the one stationed nearby.

Senri seems confused at the request but obliges regardless, reaching for the one he threw onto the floor hours ago and another on the far right of the sofa, setting them next to Takaomi. “So?”

“So.” Takaomi stands up and stacks the pillows up in his previous spot, on the far left of the sofa. He arranges them until they look steady enough to sit on, and he turns back to Senri.

“There.” He gestures at the pillows. “I sit on top, you should be able to do your thing comfortably, and I can still see the screen over your left shoulder.”

“Huh,” Senri wonders out loud, “That...actually sounds like it might work.”

“Just prop one of your legs on the sofa for balance or something.” Takaomi moves back to sit on top of the cushions, hooking his left leg on the sofa handle. Senri steps closer to check, and his pelvis lined up neatly with Takaomi's in their current position, with the other teen propped higher up on the sofa.

“Oh, wow.” His eyes twinkle a little. “We’re doing this after all.”

Takaomi sighs. “Yeah.” He pulls the controller back into his lap, carefully avoiding bumping into his erection. “Better hurry before I change my mind.”

“Right!” Senri exclaims, orange locks bouncing as he jolts in anticipation. “Uh, help me with this?” He tosses Takaomi the condom. “My hands are too slippery.” Reaching out, the other teen catches it with ease.

“Hm.” Takaomi tears off the wrapper and takes it out, grimacing at the slimy feeling of rubber. “Here.” He pinches at the corner of the rubbery ring and drops it into Senri’s palms, trying to avoid moving excessively in his current position.

“And you said I wouldn't need this, stupid lion…” Senri mutters to himself but it doesn't escape Takaomi's ears.

Pinching on the rubbery tip, he slowly rolls the rest of the length onto his erection, quietly gasping at the cool feeling. He glances back, only to be faced with a glaring Takaomi.

“Yeah, yeah. I was wrong, whatever. Just do your thing.” Takaomi reaches a hand to pull at his buttocks, fingers forcefully stretching his entrance open. His face, sweaty and flushed, sends the other teen a smug grin. 

“Don't you really want this?” He teased.

Takaomi could practically see Senri’s inner turmoil in action as he hurriedly coats more lube onto the surface of the condom. Setting the bottle asides, he moves quickly to position himself in front of Takaomi.

Turquoise eyes stared down at him, heavy with arousal.

“I do,” Senri chokes out, face about to combust from pressure. “And I’ll prove it. Get ready.” His hand moves his erection, directing it towards his entrance and pushes slightly, prodding its tip against the puckered flesh.

His left arm moves to grab a hold of Takaomi's right thigh, hand hooking onto the inner joint while his right knee lifts up and pushes itself into the tight space in-between the cushions and the handle, attempting to steady himself and secure his position.

“Here I go- A-ah,” Senri slowly sinks in, hissing as he presses in deeper.

Takaomi too moans at the pleasure, fingers almost losing their grip on the controller. He could feel his insides pulsating against the feverish-hot object that had just entered him: the other teen’s erection. Rock-hard and unbelievably warm, sticky with various fluids and lust.

Once Senri slides inside him completely, he stays so, making no attempts at moving whatsoever. Presumably to give him some to get used to the odd sensation, Takaomi thinks. That idiot is always a tad too careful about this.

His own breathing pattern gradually changes to a more feverish one as his lower half sinks into the odd sensation, trying to ignore the inner craving for more.

He could feel Senri scanning his features from head to toe.

Dismissing the other’s hot gaze searing into his skin, he stares at the screen and checks his items, attempting to prepare for the final chapter.

Every time Senri shifted a little to caress him, be it running a hand under his hoodie or sliding a finger along his shaft, he could feel the way his erection moved inside him, prodding just a little deeper, growing just a bit bigger. His inner walls squeezed and pressed against the shape of his dick, snugly hugging the curves from head to shaft while indulging in the occasional throbbing.

And he hated it. Hated how much he was into it.

“Is the game fun?” Senri throws questions at Takaomi.

“Duh.” Scrolling through his inventory, Takaomi notes the lack of potions. “What kind of question is that?”

“Hmm…” Faking curiousity, Senri ponders for a bit.

Suddenly, he pulls out, near-immediately ramming back in hard. His hips slams against the other’s pelvis, forcefully squeezing excess fluids out from the rim. 

“...One to distract you?”

“What- Aah--! You-” Takaomi chokes a bit on saliva, locks of hair sent flying from the sudden movement. His eyes widen as Senri starts thrusting consistently after the singular, hard thrust. He settles into a regular pace, opting to begin by going slow and steady.

“Hah…” Senri sighs in ecstasy, mind completely indulged in pleasure. “You’re so hot and tight,” He thrusts a little harder, eyes squeezing shut as he plunges into the heat. “You have no idea how much I've missed this.”

“You're fucking my ass, what did you expect?” Takaomi spat out, “You idiot.”

He could feel his entire body shift slightly whenever Senri thrusted into him, mostly due to the unsteady pillow base. The feeling of his insides, his inner walls sticking slightly to Senri’s erection, moving and rubbing against his dick whenever he pulled in and out was mind blowing.

Unbearable heat slowly trickled in, pooling in his nether regions, fluctuating largely with each push and pull as it taunted his urges in very painful ways.

The sound of fluids meshing, skin slapping against skin gradually filled the room, mixing in with the game’s sound effects and their various exclamations and sighs.

Takaomi glances behind the other teen’s left shoulder, towards the TV screen. Pushing a few buttons, he enters the shop. 

Senri doesn't stop moving his hips, mouth agape and panting loudly, numerous gasps and moans emitting alongside each thrust. Takaomi moves to purchase a few things.

Intending to buy some potions, he moves the joystick over to select said items, and then-

Senri picks up his pace without notice, ramming incredibly hard into his prostate. He jolts, gasps sensually at the impact and hits the joystick by accident, misclicking a couple buttons.

Once Takaomi’s mind is cleared from the temporal cloud of pleasure, mind clear enough to notice the mishap, his heart dropped. Teal eyes scanned over and over the screen repetitively, widening at the suddenly empty equipment slot.

“What- You fucking rabbit! You made me sell my sword by accident!” He lashed out, frustration slowly seeping into his tone. Moving in his current position was basically impossible. He lightly kicks Senri’s back instead.

“You were the one who wanted to continue playing during sex!” Senri complained. “God, just own up to it!” Steadying his grip on Takaomi’s thighs once more, he took a deep breath and sunk in, thrusting into his entrance frantically.

“You- ah, ahn-!” Takaomi doesn't even have the mental capacity to get mad, with Senri messily fucking the rationality out of his brains.

The loud pounding drowns out his complaints while the other’s testicles slapped hard against his bottom, reducing his thoughts to nothingness. He could feel his mind dissolve into mush and he hated, absolutely hated how good being fucked in his ass felt.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Gradually coming to a halt, Senri pauses and speaks.

Taking a deep breath, he steadies his grip on the other, one hand holding his leg steady while the other moves to harden the grip on his hip bone.

“You’d think of me,” He pulls out slowly, the quiet squelching of liquids dragging on with his movements. His face shifts closer, closer to Takaomi’s nape.

“And me only.” Whispering the last part into his ear, face practically buried in locks of green and purple from Takaomi's left, he reinforces his point, punctuates the “only” with an incredibly hard thrust forwards, hitting right on his prostate.

Senri moans sensually in his ear as Takaomi yelps at the impact, saliva dribbles out from the corner of his mouth.

“...Stop pulling that roleplaying bullshit on me.” Mustering enough strength to sound ultimately unimpressed, Takaomi spat out.

“Ah, but I really want you, though!” Senri laughs it off a bit too lightheartedly. “I wish you'd focus on me more than your game, at least…” His voice trails off weakly as his hands, still gripping onto Takaomi's hip, pulls him close and thrusts harder inside.

“Ah- Shishimaru,” He moans, mouth still extremely close to his ear. Takaomi could feel hot breath cloud his hearing every time the other teen did as little as parting his lips. He shuddered at the arousal the other’s voice brought.

“What’s with you and wanting me, anyway?” He asks, giving the other teen his full attention now that his in-game setup is destroyed. 

“I-I don't know,” Senri stuttered, shifting back to his original position, hips still thrusting into him. “I think I’m jealous?” He sheepishly admitted, diverting his gaze sideways. Takaomi raised an eyebrow at his statement.

“...Of what?” He pushed, urging for an answer.

“I don't know, the game!” Senri exclaims, frustration bubbling up in his voice. “I can't believe I'm getting jealous because of a game…” he thrusts forward, again letting another moan slip from his lips.

“I can't believe you're getting jealous over me,” Takaomi sighed sultrily, the constant pounding bending his usual cold tone into something foreign. “I hate you.”

“I do, too,” Senri stares at him, face sporting a serious look as his left hand temporarily lets go of the other’s leg, moving to brush stray strands out of his own eyesight.

“But I wish you’d pay me more attention during times like this.”

He reaches towards Takaomi, brushing the mass of green bangs obscuring his right eye out of the way while observing his features. 

“Can’t you at least say my name? Shishimaru?” He speaks up quietly. Turquoise eyes stared straight into his irises, the aura of seriousness melting away, moulding into some form of puppy-eyes, watery and begging for returning affection.

Takaomi sighs and stares back at him, unfazed.

“...Fine. Lean in.” He instructed, left hand beckoning the other teen as his right hand moves the controller out of his lap.

“Hm? Okay.” Senri does, his upper body shifting closer as his lower body pressed tight against Takaomi’s buttocks, sinking his erection deeper in. 

Takaomi too leans closer, meeting Senri near-halfway. His lips brush closer against the other’s, closer and closer until-

“Nito.” He whispers the other’s name gently against his lips.

And then he tilts his head and leaned in, closing the distance between the two.

Takaomi could sense the way Senri froze at the sudden contact, could visualise in his mind the way the other’s eyes must've widened in shock as he closes his own, leaning a bit deeper into the kiss.

He pulls away moments before Senri could react or return any form of affection. 

Reopening his eyes, he sees Senri, stunned, pupils blown wide open while his mouth lagged on, lips stuttering as his mind, having trouble comprehending what had just happened, stops running temporarily.

“You satisfied?” Takaomi keeps his eyes trained on the other teen.

“I- oh my god,” Roughly rubbing a hand over his facial features, Senri utters a reply after what seemed like forever, expressions all concealed under his palm. “I can’t believe you did that.”

Takaomi shrugged. “You asked for it.”

Reaching over, he tugs at Senri’s wrist, moves away the hand obstructing his face and sends him a smug grin, eyes half lidded and devious.

Senri’s face had flushed harder, shifting from light red to a deep shade of crimson, something akin to a fever. His lips pressed themselves pursed, two halves forming a crooked, uncertain line.

Shaky turquoise eyes darted towards Takaomi the second his hand was pulled away, brimming with mixed feelings, murky and ambiguous.

“Ah,” Takaomi savors how lost Senri looked at the moment. “I’m so turned on right now, Shishimaru. What do I do...?” His hands moved back to their original positions, moved to steady their grip on Takaomi's hip.

“I want you so much. What can I do?” Turquoise eyes stared straight into teal ones, impatiently awaiting an answer.

“I don’t know, make me yours? I don’t get your roleplay-” Takaomi only manages to finish half of his sentence before Senri rams deep and hard into his insides, picking up at a near-feverish pace once again. He chokes on his words, his saliva and coughs.

He could feel the way his genitals bounced slightly whenever Senri thrusted in, the way his tip rubbed past his prostate, poking straight into the depths of his inner walls, his entire length filling, satisfying his needs and wants right to the brim.

Glancing at Senri, he could tell the other was enraptured as well. Eyebrows furrowed, pupils focused, beads of sweat sliding down his face whenever he moved.

And just under his breath, the audible panting, quiet moaning of Takaomi's name could be heard.

Senri doesn’t seem to notice when Takaomi reaches his right hand forward, allowing fingers to slip under his left cheekbone. Pressing his fingers tight against skin, he cups Senri’s cheek, moving his thumb to rub circles on the soft skin.

Senri, noticing the touch, glances up at Takaomi and smiles at him, beaming with warmth and affection. He leans slightly into his touch and lets out another satisfied gasp at the feeling of his erection sinking in.

Takaomi could feel the way his dick gradually pulsated and twitched harder inside of him alongside each thrust. Thinking the other teen might be close, Senri confirms his assumptions, choking out his words.

“I-I’m about to cum, I think.” He sighs, moving a hand to rub at Takaomi's erection. “Are you close?”

“Sort of.” Takaomi moves his other hand down to his own erection as well, wrapping his palm around Senri’s and starts jerking himself off, feeling the hard throbbing and the hot sensation pooling at the tip. “-ngh,”

“I’m going to, c-cum, ah-!” With one final, hard thrust, Senri stops, burying his erection deep inside Takaomi, muscles clenching hard as he climaxed. He let out a long sigh of relief, sporadic and loud as he emptied his load inside, pupils dilating, clouded heavy with lust.

With a few more jerks, Takaomi too climaxes, clenching his teeth as spurts of cum leaked out from the tip, splattering sticky white onto his black hoodie.

He watched as the excess drops dribbled down from head to shaft, watched as Senri lightened the grip he had on his body and pulled out slowly, dragging trail of fluids out along with the soaked latex.

“Ew, gross.” Senri laughed as he gingerly removed the cum-filled condom, pinching on the rubbery ring as he wrapped the rest of it with tissues, carefully dropping it into the trash can.

Takaomi stares at him, stares at how happy Senri looked, breathing pattern slowly settling back to normal as the euphoric feeling of climaxing faded away like foam.

And then his mind floats back to the game and thinks, knitting up various and numerous ways he could handle his save file with.

Dealing with the game soon becomes the least of his worries as Senri pulls him off of the sofa.

“C’mon, shower.” He ushered, a content smile spreading across his face.

And just as briefly as his hand had latched on, Senri lets go of his arm and leaves. Takaomi takes a moment to steady his footing and follows, traces the other teen’s footsteps into the bathroom.

Once he slams the bathroom door shut behind him, Takaomi spots Senri, naked and staring from the far end of the bathroom, with his shirt removed and discarded, hanging on the edge of the laundry basket. His hands twists on the water knob in the bathtub.

The shower turns on. Senri turns his head back around. The sound of running water gradually fills the room. Takaomi pulls his hoodie off, tossing it into the basket as he steps forwards and joins Senri in the steaming water.

“I've been thinking…” Stepping aside to make room, Senri opens his mouth.

“What.”

“Maybe you're a tsundere? Or a kuudere?” Senri glances at him curiously, moving the shower head down to spray at their lower halves.

“...I have no idea what those terms mean.” Reaching towards the shampoo, Takaomi glares at the other teen while he slathers an equal handful on him, rubbing and forming bubbles on skin.

“Hmm...never mind, then.” Senri moves the shower head upwards, spraying away the bubbles. “Can we do this more often?” He speaks up, slow and hesitant.

“What, sex?” Takaomi scoffs at him. “The hell do you think our agreement was for?”

“No! Like...being intimate, I guess.” Senri looks away, directing the shower head back to facing himself.

“Affection of the sort….I think I'm into that.” He sighs dreamily. The emitting steam slightly clouds his expressions.

“Even if it's from you. Probably because it's from you.”

“Someday, maybe.” Takaomi hums.

Maybe he was fine with their relationship staying in this ambiguous, grey area.

Maybe, buying into the other’s need for attention once in a while wouldn't be a bad thing.


	2. Some other weekend night

A hand slams down on Senri’s desk from behind. He jolts, very nearly dropping his drama script.

  


“Hey.”

  


Nervously, Senri’s gaze follows, gingerly tracks the arm crossing over his shoulder until his head fully turns, turning backwards to face a serious Takaomi.

He looks up and swallows.

  


“...Yes?”

  


Takaomi lifts his right hand up, revealing a game cartridge, fingers pinching on its corner. He holds it up, up in the middle of the distance between their gazes.

“This.” The tiny chip swings slightly. “Finish the rest of this for me.”

  


“But I thought you-”

  


“I did.” Takaomi cuts him off, point blank, “You’re going to continue playing from the save where I messed up badly. Because of _ you _.”

“Yeah...no.” Senri turns his head back and spins his chair around until he faces Takaomi again. His body slumps, gingery locks sticking to the back of the chair.

“Look, I don’t know how to play!” Arms spread horizontal, he waves dramatically, as if to prove his point.

  


Takaomi, backing away a little, does not buy his excuse.

  


“If you know how to play generic RPGs, the controls won’t be a problem.” He points out, “Stop bullshitting me. Come sit and play.” He steps forward, reaching to pull at one of Senri’s outstretched arms.

He drags while Senri resists, yelling and crying in exaggerated frustration. Unfazed, Takaomi tightens his grip on the other teen’s arm and roughly pulls him over to the sofa.

Moving to plug the cartridge into the console, he booted up the game and shifted back to sit on the sofa. Senri, currently next to him, does not make any further attempts at moving.

“I’m sorry about messing up your save. You really don’t have to do this.” He stands and stares down at Takaomi. Takaomi stares back, half-lidded irises reflecting his complete lack of interest in their current conversation.

“If you’re apologising just to get out of this, it’s not going to work.” Takaomi pats the empty spot next to him on the sofa. “Now sit.”

The game’s title screen loads and pops up. Senri gingerly sits down next to him, tightly-clenched fists sticking to his kneecaps. Takaomi loads a save slot and shoves the controller into Senri’s lap.

“Uh...what do I do?” Senri grabs the controller, unconsciously over-tightening his grip on the handles. His gaze, jittery, remains tilted down, stays stuck on the glowing buttons.

Takaomi scratches his head, sighs and pauses to think before he looks at Senri again and speaks, “Let’s get the controls sorted first. There are a few special ones…” He leans forward a little. The tip of his index finger moves curtly, jabbing and pointing at said buttons.

  


“Those. But try moving around a bit first.”

  


“Like this?” His character on-screen moves forward, spinning in circles as Senri spins the joystick with his thumb.

“Yeah.” Takaomi responds, “Like that. I was pretty close to the end of the game, so most of the attack controls and spells are complicated. You’ll get a hang of it soon.”

His arm reaches forward to point at the bottom right of the TV screen. “See that star on the minimap? Head there.” 

Senri does, following his instructions and they carry on normally, with Takaomi giving minimum pointers and Senri figuring out the bulk of the game on his own, performing elaborated attack combos perfectly here and there.

From the corner of his eye, Takaomi could see Senri genuinely enjoying the game as the hours passed on, having completely immersed himself in the gameplay and sceneries, laughing alongside in-game jokes, cheering along with the main character.

  


Until he arrives at a particularily hard dungeon.

  


“What’s with this?” Senri groans. He moves a hand up to tousle his own hair, roughly rubbing ginger locks together in frustration.

“The difficulty curve is crazy. I can barely do any damage!” His arm moves to gesture at the enemy’s hp bar on-screen, completely full save for the blacked out area at its far end, thin and hardly visible.

“That’s on you, by the way.” Taking a swig of coke, Takaomi scoffs. “You sold my main weapon, all I have left are the inferior ones.” He sets the can down on the coffee table, turning to grin smugly at Senri.

  


“Though, it’s not _ that _ hard, with a bit of grinding. Unless you’re admitting that you’re terrible at video games…?” He raises an eyebrow alongside the provocative statement.

  


Senri immediately took offense at his words.

  


“I’m not, you stupid lion!” Exasperated and tired, he leaned backwards, briefly sinking his back into the sofa.

  


“Geez…I’ll show you that I, Nito Senri, am way better at video games than _ you _!” He turns and jabs a finger at his right, right towards Takaomi's chest. “Mark my words!”

And with newfound determination, he immediately shifts back to his original sitting position and leaned forward, both sight and mind now focused on killing enemies.

“Good for you.” Takaomi sneers at his optimism. He grabs hold of his drink again and watches Senri play, eyes lazily scanning over the low damage numbers popping on and off the screen as the other teen progressively grows more and more irritated.

Watching Senri grind through enemies felt like hours to Takaomi. It probably felt like days to Senri, he thinks, taking in the annoyed sighs and grunts the other had been making.

He sneaks a glance at the other teen and sees those turquoise eyes, expectedly brimming with tiredness but still holding a hint of persistence within.

  


The clock ticks quietly as time slips away.

  


Takaomi, bored, grabs a couple bags of snacks and watches as the sun starts setting outside the window wall, watches as the bruised sky, lilac and vermilion, ultimately merges into deep navy, melting into darkness.

Eventually, Senri’s determination does carry him to the depths of the dungeon, to the illuminating lights of the exit portal. But one challenge arises after the other: the dungeon boss.

  


His sigh of relief was cut short when he heard the in-game music play an ominous tune.

  


“There’s more…?” Senri groans in disbelief, eyes widening as a huge monster leaped out of the ruin rubbles piled in front of the exit. Alien limbs stretched, occupying most of the space on-screen as the boss title card popped up.

“Last step before success,” Takaomi speaks up besides him, munching on a bag of chips. “Have fun.”

  


“...Can I have one?”

  


“Sure, if your hands are free.” Leaning back into the sofa, he chews extra-loudly and watches, observes as Senri squirms in frustration, trying to grasp the attack patterns as his character clumsily dodges the attacks, clouds and clouds of debris forming on screen.

Within a few minutes, he manages to get a hold on the attack patterns and continues on without much problem, slowly chipping away at the long red bar, fingers messily mashing on buttons.

Quickly finishing the remaining chips, Takaomi discards the bag and stands up, walks towards the bathroom in long strides, leaving a concentrated Senri on the sofa.

A small sigh escapes from his lips once the bathroom door slams shut. His legs dragged the rest of him to the washing basin, movements near snail-like, hands lazily pumping out a handful of soap as he stares.

Teal eyes stared back at their own reflection while his palms mindlessly rubbed bubbles on smooth skin, glancing down to gaze at the stream of water as it washes the oiliness away.

  


_ He was going to do this. Right. _

  


Maybe it wasn't good timing. Maybe it wasn't a good excuse. Maybe this was redundant, after all.

Using the messed-up save slot as a justification for his own plans was incredibly unnecessary, pointless, even idiotic to an extent. Knowing his will and nature, he'd just take what he wanted: sex. Cutting short any waiting games, burning away any sugar-coatings.

But offering himself an excuse, building a scenario where he could indulge Senri on his own terms, both physically and emotionally, gave him some peace in mind. Without the bulk of the other’s teasing and provocations during sex, expressing his own feelings would be less embarrassing.

Affection in general is a tacky issue. Takaomi still finds it hard to openly admit he was fine with being romantically intimate with the other, be it play-pretend or not.

  


Maybe it was more than just complying with the other’s advances. Maybe he himself wanted to be affectionate towards Senri for once.

  


Turning off the tap, he takes his time drying his hands and steps out of the confined space, returning once again to the living room, to the presence of the other teen.

Softly clicking the door behind him shut, Takaomi stands near the bathroom entrance and glances at the living room area.

He spots a mess of ginger hair popping out from behind the back of the sofa, a hand roughly running through said locks and the bright TV screen, effects blaring brights colors whenever a skill hit was landed.

Senri, still focused and frustrated, had managed to chip down one-third of the HP bar, fingers punching in sequences rhythmically as he stacks up more combos. The button-clicking noises clacks loudly throughout the room.

Taking a deep breath, Takaomi quietly ran his plan through his thoughts one last time, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do.

  


_ Right. _

  


One step forward, another foot in front, and he jaggedly made his way back towards the sofa, opting for singular, slow steps instead of long strides like before.

Before he heads back to his spot, however, he kneels, drops onto his knees on the carpet and shifts. He moves, crawls closer to Senri until his upper body fits snugly in-between the other teen’s legs. 

  


Senri doesn't react until Takaomi grabs on his thighs and pulls, forcing them wider apart.

  


“Huh...?!” He glances down at Takaomi, surprise seeping in his tone as he shifts the controller out of the way, just in time to spot the other teen brush his hand against his crotch.

  


“What are you-”

  


“Keep playing.” Takaomi cuts him off. Long fingers forcefully tugged at the rim of Senri’s pants, pulling and shifting the fabric until they dropped to his ankles.

“...Can’t we just do this instead?” With his mind somewhat wrapped around the current situation, Senri hesitantly complained, staring down at Takaomi with pleading eyes.

“If you don't play the game seriously, I'm going to stop.” Takaomi moves to brush green locks of hair out of his sight, sending a stern gaze upwards. Senri groans.

  


“God, that’s so unfair…”

  


He frees the other’s dick from the confines of his boxers while Senri, still clouded with disbelief, continues on. “You don’t engage in stuff like this a lot, huh?” 

  


“Just shut up.”

  


He gingerly rubs the length in his palm, mostly flaccid but slowly hardening from the sudden pressure. Senri begrudgingly complies and continues grinding at the boss battle, launching a dozen more attacks in rapid succession in an attempt to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

With the other teen back to focusing on the combat, Takaomi starts rubbing on the semi-hard erection again, lightly circling his thumb around its head and shaft, fingertips barely grazing against skin due to friction.

He could feel Senri’s intense gaze dart down at him occasionally, searing need and want into the back of his head, quietly urging him to hurry up and go harder on him.

Takaomi doesn't. Opting for a slow burn, his left hand grabbed the other’s dick and moved it sideways, gently tilting its tip to the left. His right fingers moved to stroke the freed-up space in between his dick and his thigh, fingertips tracing lines on soft skin.

Then he leaned down, comfortably fitting his face in between that vacant space, brushing green and purple strands of hair against Senri’s thighs.

Pressing his nose snug against the base of the other’s shaft, he took a sharp inhale, deeply taking in the scent.

  


Above him, Senri near-immediately jolted from the sudden stimulation.

  


It smelled like just what he had expected: damp, warm sweat. _ Gross. _ Takaomi let out an loud exhale, lust and relief seeping through his breath.

Ignoring Senri, currently trying his best to hold in any noises and overly-vigorous reactions, Takaomi sunk in deeper, burying his nose into the other’s crotch and inhaled again.

It’s the same stuffy smell. He could practically visualise the warm steam created during the long confinement it had endured in Senri’s boxers. He sighs in pleasurement.

“I wish you'd do this more often.” However focused he is, Senri doesn't stop making small talk, eyes trained on the screen while his mind flees light years away from the in-game fight.

“I am now, aren’t I?” Lightly pressing the other's slowly rising erection against his right cheek, Takaomi sends a smirk upwards, and was immediately greeted by a pair of turquoise eyes.

  


“Enjoy it while it lasts, shitty rabbit.” He smirks wider.

  


“You're such a tease.” Senri, wrinkling his nose, sends him a brief, upset glance and looks back up at the screen again. From the sound effects and the demonic, upset screams, Takaomi gauges his progress, assumes Senri is almost done with the boss.

_ Hm. _He moves back to bury his face in the other’s privates, rubbing Senri’s erection against his cheeks while his nose attaches itself to different areas in his thigh gaps. Moving from his inner thighs to his testicles, Takaomi takes a deep whiff of each, making sure the other could feel his inhale brush against his skin.

  


It’s always the same, clammy hint of sweat. 

  


Unwavering, it doesn't stop stirring up the waves of heat building up in his own dick, especially with the way Senri had been, having given up on holding in small moans and gasps.

Takaomi sneaks a hand down to feel the tenting in his shorts, and was indeed greeted by a proudly-pitching one. He groans in arousal and moves his hand back up, shifting to brush strands of hair out of his eyes.

Behind him, a monster screeches in agony, and the familiar victory jingle rings out again. Senri lets out a sigh of relief and cheers a little, tense muscles softening at the dungeon’s defeat.

  


_ That’s his cue. _

  


“Congrats, shitty rabbit,” Takaomi mutters monotonously.

  


Before Senri could reply or respond, he readies his grip and bends his head down, lips enveloping the tip of the other’s erection.

“Here’s your-mf-prwize.” His voice becomes muffled as his mouth slides down, moving to engulf midway through the shaft.

“Wh- Aah-!” Senri lets out a loud, surprised moan at the sudden warmth. His victory becomes the last thing on his mind as his eyes dart down to meet teal ones. Takaomi, mouth occupied with Senri’s erection, glanced back at him with confidence.

His tongue drags along the underside of the shaft as he slowly bobs his head up and down, gradually coating the entire length with saliva. Shifting his right hand to better grasp at the base of the shaft, Takaomi sinks in deeper, carefully avoiding using teeth as he presses the tip to the back of his throat and hums.

“Oh my god, -ah,” Senri doesn't hold his voice in, sighing and groaning multitudes in pleasure and lust. “That, ah, f-feels so good…” His dick pulsates hard, twitching and throbbing in his mouth whenever he sucked in.

Some part of Takaomi was immensely proud to see Senri practically melt under his touch, to have proper control over the other teen for once.

Being incredibly foreign to oral sex, doing research and using his own experience had helped, mind trying to gauge which spots he should focus on based on his own preferences.

And in the end it had paid off outstandingly. It was worth the embarrassing search results and website browsing, just to see Senri shaky and on the edge like this.

  


...Although the stuffy feeling building up in his own mouth was mediocre at best.

  


Feeling a hand brush up against the back of his head, threatening to thread themselves in-between strands of green, Takaomi immediately reached his left hand up, briskly swatting it away.

"No touching." Pulling the erection out of his mouth with a wet pop, he snarled. "Focus on the game." His right hand, still gripping tightly on the base, felt Senri's dick throb hard from the sudden exposure to cool air.

"But I just killed the boss! Let me have a moment...!" Senri whined, orange locks descending lower as he bends down, eyes directing his frustration at Takaomi as an irritated expression spread across his face.

Ignoring the other’s exasperation, Takaomi adjusts his grip and parts his lips once again, moving back to engulf the other’s length, tasting the slimy feeling of his own saliva as he slowly sucked and licked from tip to base, gaze trained on Senri’s torso.

And Senri, ignoring Takaomi's previous commands, reaches his right hand towards his face instead of the back of his head, fingers cupping, caressing Takaomi’s jawline while his thumb rubbed circles on his left cheek.

“Your lips are so pretty,” Lacing compliments in-between breathy moans and gasps, Senri, tone genuine, doesn't stop poking at Takaomi. “You look so cute like this…”

“-Ah, Shishimaru,” His left hand moves closer to his face, lightly brushing the majority of his green bangs out of the way. “It feels so, -ah, good, w-what the hell,” The pitch of Senri’s voice rises, shifts into something airy and full of arousal as he continues on rambling, moaning Takaomi’s name at increasing intervals while his toes curl from the pleasure.

With his mouth occupied, Takaomi chooses to ignore the embarrassing, provocative talk Senri had been spewing and continued sucking on, the tip of his tongue tasting the salty, bitter hint of precum.

He sinks in deeper, pushing the limits of his gag reflex as his lips almost reach the base of Senri’s erection. And then his head bobs back up and he licks, sucks harder on its head as his mouth engulfs the rest of the length again, trying his best to milk every single drop of cum out of Senri as fluids slosh inside his mouth.

Senri grips on the back of Takaomi’s head when he’s close anyway, messily shoving his face deeper into his crotch as he sighs sensually. Takaomi chokes a little at the forcefulness but decided to go along with it, quietly preparing himself for the upcoming mess while listening to Senri repetitively mumble his name under his breath.

  


“S-Shishimaru, I’m going to-”

  


Takaomi feels light patting on the back of his head. “You might want to, -ah, pull out, a-ahn!”

  


He loosens his grip, but it was too late anyway.

  


Takaomi manages to pull his mouth out halfway right when Senri climaxes with a breathy moan, shooting most of his load in his mouth while his face takes the few remaining spurts.

“Kh-! Ahck-!” The sudden ejaculation hits the back of his throat and Takaomi coughs and splutters, tears welling up as he chokes slightly on Senri’s cum.

Senri immediately bends down, hand patting hard at his back. “H-hey! You okay?!” Shaky hands hurriedly shoves Takaomi tissues, tone filled to the brim with worry.

“Kh-” Spreading the tissues with both hands, Takaomi coughs and spits into them, watches as cum oozes out from his mouth onto the tissue in runny clumps, dragging strands of liquids from his lips.

He stares into the tissue, into the pile of half-translucence liquid as the bitter taste on his tongue turns sour.

  


“...You taste awful.”

  


“I don't think that stuff’s supposed to taste good.” Senri, smiling lightheartedly at him, hands him more tissues. 

“You have some on your face, too.” He points at his own face, finger jabbing towards his left cheek and the bridge of his nose, roughly indicating their positions as Takaomi shifts and stands up, moving back to sit on his original spot on the sofa.

  


“...Right.” Senri eyes him quietly as he scrubs the rest of the cum off of his face.

  


Teal eyes shot the other a questioning glance. “...What?”

  


“Ah, nothing! Just thought you looked pretty hot like that!” Senri exclaims, snapping out of his brief daze and hurriedly reaches for more tissues, wiping his own privates clean.

“Who knew Leone-chan could be sexy as well? With how heartless and cold he usually is.” He teased, sending him a provocative glance as he hands continued scrubbing away semen and saliva. “Stupid lion…”

Takaomi rolled his eyes. “Says the hypersexual, perverted, idiotic rabbit who also invited me to join his future jerk-off sessions ages ago,” Discarding the tissues, he reaches behind one of the cushions situated on the sofa and pulls out a bottle of lube. “Carry on with the game. Keep following the main quest.”

  


“Hey-! I thought I put that away! Did you plan this in advance?!”

  


Senri, marginally more surprised at the bottle of lube than the harsh name-calling, yelps and points a finger at Takaomi, tone brimming with shock.

“You did.” Takaomi replies, completely ignoring the second half of his accusation. “Scoot over. Prop your back against the sofa handle.”

Standing up, he strips the rest of his clothes off and tosses them onto the floor, leaving only his boxers on, tent still pitching proudly as precum soaked through, wet spot incredibly visible against light grey fabric.

  


“Woah…” Senri gasps at the sight of his lower body. “You're seriously going to do this, wow.”

  


Takaomi clicks his tongue, uncapping the bottle of lube. “Yeah,” He watches as the cool liquid drizzled onto his palm. “Wouldn't be bad to indulge in your shitty ass for once.”

Loudly snapping the cap closed, he glared down at Senri while lightly tossing the bottle back onto the sofa.

  


“Now strip.”

  


“Kya-!! Shishimaru engaged in sex-!” Senri squealed, pulling off his best fangirl impression. “Ah, I feel my heart throbbing with excitement, what’s this sudden feeling of love…?” His body swayed slightly as both of his hands stacked together, pressing flush against his chest.

He blinks rapidly at Takaomi, face putting on an expression akin to adoration as the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

“...That’s disgusting.” Takaomi doesn't even bat an eye at the sudden showcase, opting to reply in empty threats. “I'm going to leave.” 

  


Immediately, Senri reaches down and pulls both his pants and boxers off in a go.

  


“Okay, okay! Sorry!” Hurriedly removing his shirt, Senri discards his clothing on top of Takaomi’s and scoots to the far left of the sofa, propping his back against the handle just as the other teen had instructed.

  


Takaomi, occupying the spot Senri had previously been in, kneels and hands him the controller. “Keep playing while I do this.” He reaches down and pulls Senri’s legs apart.

  


“Do I have to…?” Above him, Senri complained.

  


Takaomi bends down and glances at the other teen’s nether regions, left hand pulling his buttocks apart while his right hand slathered the handful of lube onto his opening.

“Just do as I say. This is going to take a while.” His index finger prodded at the creased opening, mind running through the necessary procedures once again. No matter how many times they do this, Takaomi still feels inexperienced.

  


Not that experience really mattered when your only partner is your own roommate.

  


He sighs at the thought and slowly sinks his finger inside the small orifice. And he feels the way the heat uncomfortably wrapped around his finger, tight and humid and slimy.

Grunting at the sensation, his left hand reaches behind towards the bottle of lube again, squeezing more directly onto the rim of contact, staring as the liquid slowly dribbled down Senri’s pale skin.

Lively sound effects ring out from far besides them as Senri continues playing, his body situated in a position that seemed awkward at best: Left leg laid flat horizontally, threatening to drop off the edge as his right leg shifted up, hooking itself onto the back of the sofa. Stiff shoulder blades stuck to the very edge of the handle, squirming whenever his elbows accidentally bumped into the hard surface.

With his face uncomfortably tilted to his left, turquoise eyes tried their best to focus on the TV screen instead of Takaomi, blinking at increasing intervals while his cheeks flushed slightly.

Takaomi pokes deeper inside, sensing the way Senri’s insides squeezed tight against the digit, packing and wedging into the tiniest of empty spaces whenever his finger did as little as bend and press on his inner walls.

He could feel his own erection stirring from the faint sensation on his fingertip. Groaning yet again, he awkwardly slips another finger into the wet crevice with more lube, hoping to speed up the process a little.

“Ah-” Senri squeaks at the addition, jolting slightly at the contact as Takaomi slowly starts scissoring, thrusting both fingers in and out, pushing deeper into his narrow insides. His lips quiver, emitting small sighs and gasps as long digits picked up their pace, hooking upwards and feeling around until they pressed onto a bump.

  


“-Ahn, ah!”

  


Takaomi watches as Senri viscerally shuddered in pleasure, sighing airily in arousal as his back arched slightly and his thighs spasmed. 

Turquoise eyes squeezed shut, lips parting to let out a puffy breath as stray strands of sweaty hair stuck to his face, its gingery color adorning his sensual expression. He glances at the other teen’s grip on the controller, fingers loosening as his forearms droop, lowering the gaming device until it laid flat on his stomach.

Senri’s fingers still pressed onto buttons, although absentmindedly at best, lust-clouded eyes paying Takaomi yards more attention than he had the game. His mind ditches the combat he had been engaged in as it runs miles away, surrendering itself and succumbing to pleasure.

Feeling his own breathing pattern shift and change rapidly from seeing the other’s reaction, Takaomi picks up his pace, fingers shifting and stretching the tight ring of muscle with larger gestures.

His fingertips plowed as deep as they could into the crevice as Senri’s insides pulsated harded, shifting and moulding against the length of Takaomi’s fingers.

He slips a third finger in soon after, digits brushing up and against the other’s prostate as Senri whined, practically turning into putty under his touch as his erection laid flat on his stomach, bobbing slightly whenever he thrusted especially hard.

Senri, awkwardly dropping the controller onto the carpet, shifted his right leg down from the back of the sofa to Takaomi’s back, heel gently knocking on his scapula as Takaomi gingerly shifts right to make room for the appendage.

Senri doesn't even attempt to hold in his voice anymore, opting to openly moan the other’s name out loud whenever he could.

  


“Hah, ah, Shishimaru…”

  


Teal eyes still had their gaze trained down as his fingers fucked harder into Senri’s entrance, making wet and obscene noises as liquids sloshed, squished out whenever his digits rubbed against the other teen’s inner walls.

“Hey, Shishimaru, -ah, I think I'm ready,” Senri’s right arm stretches forward, fingers fanning wide open and reaches, fingertips barely grazing against the other teen’s shoulder blade.

Pulling his fingers out, Takaomi shifts his gaze up, locking eyes with an incredibly impatient Senri.

“Hurry,” A mess of orange hair clouds his vision as Senri leans forward, clumsily enveloping both arms around his shoulders as he presses his mouth to his ear and whispers:

  


“I. Want. You.”

  


Senri pulls away. Turquoise eyes stared at him eagerly.

  


Face flushing involuntarily red from hearing the sudden statement, Takaomi diverts his gaze, spluttering slightly as he opens his mouth to speak, “L-let me grab a condom first,” He forcibly chokes out his words, hand moving to brush green locks out of his sight as he turns behind to stare at the staircase.

Just as he was about to get up from the sofa and head upstairs, Senri latches hard onto him once again, forcefully grabbing on his arm as to prevent him from leaving.

“You don’t need that, c’mon…” He whined. Long fingers stroked, gently tracing circles down his forearm as Senri stares Takaomi dead in his eyes and speaks, tone sultry with lust. “Just fuck me directly.”

“...Directly, huh.” Takaomi swallows at the request, voice airily repeating Senri’s words. “Fine, then. You're cleaning that stuff out on your own. I’m not helping.” 

“Yup!” Senri brightens at his agreement. “I swear, you're missing out on doing it without a condom.”

He quickly shifts his position, rotating his body until his knees pressed into the sofa. Propping his crossed arms onto the handle of the sofa, Senri stretches and tilts the rest of his body diagonally, rear end facing the edge of the sofa as his head turned backwards to glance at Takaomi.

Takaomi, expressionless, stares back as the other teen winked at him.

“I don't feel like wasting hours sitting on the toilet just because some horny idiot wanted to shoot his load in me.” Senri immediately sheds his playful expression and yelps, about to point fingers at the accusatory tone, just as Takaomi carries on speaking.

  


“But if you want it so badly, then have it your way.”

  


Standing up, he removes his boxers and steps closer, moving to position himself against Senri’s rear end, one leg propped on the sofa as the other stood on the floor, carefully adjusting his stance as to steady his balance.

With one hand gripping on the bottle of lube, his other lies flat open while he squeezes a generous amount into the center, palms gently cupping the translucent liquid as it drizzles down from the opening.

“Alright.” After slathering the handful over his own erection, Takaomi’s left hand gripped on the base, directing its tip to prod against Senri’s tight entrance. His right hand moved to pull the other’s buttocks apart a bit more, thumb rubbing circles on the soft flesh as his fingers tugged.

  


He swallows. “I’m going to push in. Relax.”

  


Senri hums in response. And although his expressions were concealed due to their current position, Takaomi could tell he had been waiting with painful anticipation with how vigorously the entirety of him had reacted: body quivering, thighs trembling, panting loud and audible just from the tip propping against his entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Takaomi pushed forward and sinks his erection inside Senri, quietly cursing under his breath as his eyes squeeze shut from the immense heat.

Unlike him, Senri moans loudly, drawing out a long, satisfied sigh at the feeling of being filled up. “Ah…!” Ginger locks sway as he tilts his head downwards, mind slightly overwhelmed at the contact. “Your dick feels so good, what the hell...”

Pushing in a bit more, Takaomi manages to fit the entirety of his erection into the tight crevice.

Senri’s breath hitches yet again when Takaomi’s testicles bumps against his perineum from the insertion, lightly sighing in anticipated ecstasy.

  


Takaomi, loosening his tight grip, moves his right hand up to caress Senri’s back.

  


Starting from his shoulder, long fingers stroked down the small of his back. Shoulder blades, scapula, spine, waist. Nothing escapes Takaomi’s hand as it runs itself over and over, once again through every surface area of skin he could reach.

Soon, his left hand too shifts upwards. Both hands reached forward and circled around Senri’s body, wrists turning to allow digits to stroke the soft clavicle indents, moving down from sternum to rib cage to navel, eventually re-joined at his groin, fingertips padding at the sensitive area of skin just above his genitals.

  


Senri practically dissolves under his touch.

  


“Shishimaru, ah,” He moans, sighs, thighs trembling non-stop, knees on the verge of giving out just from receiving touches.

  


His body and voice sways, shaky from arousal. “Y-you tease.”

  


“Says you.” Takaomi feels the way Senri’s insides squeezed and sucked on his erection, inner walls pulsating hot and tight against it whenever his fingers brushed against an extra sensitive spot of skin. And he absolutely hated how good it felt.

“Think of this as payback.” His fingers moved up to Senri’s nipples and pinched, twisting and pulling on both coordinately until they perk. Below him, Senri sharply gasps and cries from the sudden stimulation.

Takaomi feels the other’s buttocks clench from pleasure, entrance retracting slightly, pressing tight against his dick as the pressure squeezes out tiny bubbles of lube. He lets out a loud sigh at the way Senri’s insides stirred whenever his body jolted, melting heat encompassing the entirety of his erection.

Taking advantage of their current position to toy with the other teen just a bit more, Takaomi moves a hand up to brush at his nape, rubbing orange strands of hair in-between his fingers.

His upper body leans down and his neck tilts, mouth awkwardly pressing kisses onto Senri’s nape, lips parting to lick at his skin.

Takaomi hears Senri squeak at the contact. His mouth moves sideways and his lips part, fitting perfectly into the muscles on the side of his neck.

His head tilts, mouth grazing his teeth on that spot of skin, running the top row diagonally over and over. And then he slowly, hesitantly presses them into Senri’s shoulder, brushing hot breath against his skin until goosebumps emerge.

“Uh, no biting,” Senri gasps out from in front. “I kinda have stage practise to attend next week. Changing’s required.” His hair shifts as he emits another sigh, head uncomfortably tilting left to lean sideways against the back of the sofa.

Takaomi, pressing his mouth shut, hums softly against his skin. “What a shame.” His head shifts down as the rest of his body moves, erection pulling out slightly as to allow him to press kisses lower down on Senri’s back.

Senri’s tone shifts slightly from arousal to distress all the while his legs tremble harder, incredibly peeved by the way Takaomi’s length pulled and pushed out of him, movements minuscule, rubbing out minimum waves of pleasure whenever his body did so much as shifting.

Takaomi could feel Senri slowly going crazy below him as his entirety starts trembling non-stop, aroused sighs and gasps starting to sound like frustrated cries and whines, emitted from having Takaomi’s erection lodged still in him for so long.

And as bothered as he was by the heat engulfing his entire lower body, enduring it just a little longer to watch the other teen rapidly crumble under his fingertips was worth it.

Very soon, Senri speaks up when Takaomi presses another kiss onto his nape while his hands, clammy with sweat and lube, moved up to pinch at his nipples once more. 

  


“C-can you start already…?” He musters up whatever strength he has left.

  


Takaomi clicks his tongue. “Be patient.”

  


Senri immediately groans in annoyance, tilting his head backwards to glare at the other teen to the best of his ability.

“Can Bakamaru Bakaomi just hurry up and fuck me already...!” His expression shifts from irritation to dejection as his tone softens into something akin to pleading, face still flushing in sunset red.

  


“...Pretty please? Shishimaru?” Senri looks like he's about to cry.

  


He continues on. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk anymore, that I can’t live without your dick, and, and-” The rest of his hazy rambling gets cut short, words muffling as Takaomi roughly clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up about stuff like that! I get it!” Blushing at Senri’s attempt at provocative sexual talk, Takaomi cringed at how effective it was, albeit in a negative way. “If you stay quiet for a bit I'll give you what you want!”

  


He mentally sighs at how immediately Senri had obeyed by not responding.

  


His hand retracts from the other’s mouth, moving down and backwards as his back shifts properly upright once again, hands now latching onto Senri’s waist, fingers gripping tightly on soft skin.

  


“Ready?” Takaomi takes a deep breath.

  


Ginger locks bounce as Senri nods slightly, still silent.

  


Takaomi pulls out slowly and thrusts back in at twice the pace.

  


“-Nh, -ahn!” Soft moans emit from Senri’s lips as soon as Takaomi plunges his dick back in. Thrusting back in once, twice, thrice more, and he slowly picks up his speed, thrusting in and out repetitively at a comfortable pace.

“-Shishimaru, ah, -hn,” Senri’s voice, loud and sultry, gradually overpowers his own light sighs and gasps, having completely surrendered himself to lust after being teased and denied of a rough ass-pounding for so long.

Takaomi looks down. He stares at how Senri’s buttocks embraced his erection, the rim of his entrance tightly wrapping around the girth, twitching and pulsating at the smallest of thrusts.

  


Suddenly, he was very aware of how dry his mouth was from the alluring view and swallowed hard.

  


Teal eyes watches as the glistening lube coating his length disappear and re-emerge into the other’s rear end. His hips jerked, tilting slightly to aim for Senri’s prostate at a better angle, hitting against the small spot whenever he pushed in.

He sighs at the way his erection buried itself deep and snug inside Senri as he thrusted in hard once again, sighs at the way Senri trembled under him, legs threatening to give out and sighs, groans in annoyance at how obnoxiously vocal the other was with his name. 

  


“Hng, Shi-shimaru, -ah, go harder,”

  


Takaomi doesn’t respond to his request, opting to continue thrusting at his current pace. Senri, slightly dejected, tries poking at him vocally.

  


“Ahn~ Shishimaru~!” Audible panting, moans fake and exaggerated akin to porn, Senri loudly sighs, drawing out the syllables of Takaomi’s name with his tongue as provocative talk seeped through and out the gaps of his teeth. “You’re so big and hot inside of me, Ah-”

“Shut up…” In a poor attempt to get the other teen to pipe down, Takaomi starts picking up his pace, thrusts long and hard, tip pounding directly into the deep ends of his insides while his shaft brushes past his prostate, hoping the impact would shut him up for good.

It doesn't work. Senri does choke slightly on saliva at the sudden hard thrust as he fumbles with his words, mind slightly dazed. But he doesn't quiet down in the slightest, opting to continue sprouting whatever dirty talk he could come up with on the spot.

  


“D-don't you like how, -ngh, tight my ass feels?” Senri’s voice wavers as he spat out the rest of his words, crying and panting in raw pleasure.

  


“Fuck me so hard I’d be yours and yours only, Shishimaru, -gh,”

  


Senri’s intentions were incredibly bare-boned at this point: trying to provoke Takaomi with dirty talk so he’d thrust into him harder.

But something doesn't feel right. His voice, although passionate and packed tight with carnal desire, felt empty and artificial at best. He doesn't doubt that the shitty rabbit has the ability to be genuine with flirtatious talk, but this definitely wasn't it.

  


Takaomi doesn’t give into it any further.

  


Gradually slowing down his pace, he comes to a halt and pulls out with a wet pop, hissing as cool air starts enveloping his dick instead of the previous warm, wet heat. His right hand gingerly propped his painfully hard erection against the middle of Senri’s buttocks all the while his left hand reached upwards.

“H-hey!” Senri immediately squeaks in protest at the sudden feeling of being emptied. Takaomi pulls on his right shoulder, forcefully turning his head sideways as he leans forwards and tilts, awkwardly pressing a shallow kiss onto Senri’s lips, mixing in green hair strands with orange.

It only lasts for mere seconds before Takaomi pulls away, eyebrows furrowing in frustration, staring directly into awestruck eyes.

  


“You’re fine the way you usually are. Calm down.” 

  


“...nh,” Senri, dazed, doesn’t respond properly but Takaomi decides it was enough to get his point across.

His arms roughly rearranges Senri’s upper half, pulling appendages back to their original position before he shifts back, directing the head of his erection back to Senri’s entrance.

With a quiet moan, Takaomi sinks it back into the depths of wet heat, groaning once again at how his inner walls squeezed tight around his shaft with inviting warmth and settles back into his original thrusting pace.

  


“...ngh, ah,”

  


Takaomi notices Senri had been much more quiet with his sighs. He stops trying to provoke Takaomi, stops muttering his name, instead choosing to keep most of his noises to himself.

His body betrays his quietness, however, limbs trembling harder than ever before, toes curling whenever Takaomi rammed his erection deep inside him as his breath hitches, shoulders jolting from the waves of pleasure.

The sound of their rough intercourse, flesh pounding against flesh, wet and obscene, echos more clearly in the room now that Senri's too occupied with his own thoughts to utter even a single word.

Secretly pleased at how compliant Senri had been, Takaomi picks up his pace until his hips pounded painfully hard into Senri’s rear end. He could feel his testicles sway and bounce, slapping against the other’s perineum whenever he lands a particularly deep thrust. 

Roughly lifting a hand upwards to wipe his bangs and sweat out of the way, Takaomi loudly groans at the way Senri’s insides stirred even more fervently around his erection, adding to the pooling heat of arousal. He quickens his thrusts, feeling the increasing pressure in both his groin and Senri’s.

  


Senri doesn't speak up again until he’s just about close.

  


“S-Shishimaru, I’m going t-to, cum,” he sighs, “Y-you might want to, -ngh,” 

  


“Got it.” His left hand moves down, palm enveloping the tip of Senri’s erection. Receiving punishment for dirtying furniture is pretty much unavoidable at this point, but they might as well do their best to minimise the appearance of any other stains.

His thumb rubs on the small opening on its head, trying his best to coax the other teen’s release out.

True to his words, Senri climaxes after a short while. His back arches as he sobs from the relief of releasing, vocal cords drawing out a long, airy sigh as his posture deflates slightly from the pleasure. Takaomi, thrusting irregularly into Senri in order for his hand to accommodate, does manage to catch his ejaculation in his palm.

“Haah...ah…” He feels warm stickiness fill his palm as Senri’s hips jolt and squirms, grinding the tip of his erection on the middle of his palm. Once Senri’s sporadic jerks and movements decreased, Takaomi carefully pulled his left hand back up.

He eyes the spurts of half-translucent white in his palm before wiping the majority of it onto the small of Senri’s back, tissues currently far too out of reach.

With his left hand shifting back to grip at Senri’s waist, Takaomi adjusts his posture and speaks once again. “I’m almost done. Hang in there.” His right hand moves to slightly shift messy green bangs out of the way, and he starts picking up his pace once again.

Under him, Senri squirmed. “Uh, Shishimaru?” Hesitantly, his head turns right to glance sideways at Takaomi, voice light and jittery, tone slightly affected by the way the other teen pounded into him.

“What?” Teal eyes glances up briefly, only to find them mesmerized and locked with turquoise ones. 

He sees Senri, face impossibly flushed, tears and sweat staining his cheek as he stared back with watery eyes.

He sees the way his shoulder blades turn as Senri’s right arm reaches up, wrist turning as to allow his fingers to pull his own buttocks wider apart.

Turquoise eyes glistened, brows furrowing in concentration as he parts his lips to speak, voice slow and steady. “I_ want _ you, Shishimaru, I really want you to fill me up,”

  


He chokes out the rest of his words, “I’m not lying, so please-!”

  


The rest of his sentence gets cut short by a deep, hard thrust. Senri chokes on saliva from the impact and coughs, head tilting downwards involuntarily.

  


“Good job at being honest.” Takaomi smirks. “Brace yourself.”

  


Maintaining a hard, feverish pace, speed akin to the singular thrust he had just delivered, Takaomi pounds his erection deep inside the pulsating crevice, determined to fuck the living hell out of Senri as his hips slam against his rear end until his skin reddens, until it hurt, until his bones shuddered from the impact.

Senri doesn’t have the rationality or strength to respond, thoughts completely dissipating into white noise as his sighs grows ragged, as drool slips off the corner of his mouth, mind and body rendered numb by the rigid ass-pounding Takaomi was currently delivering.

His legs, shaky, strength having half given-out from his own climax, relied on Takaomi’s support as he held them still, lower half pounding vigorously into his entrance until it felt sore from friction.

Takaomi soon feels immense heat pool in his nether regions. Realizing he’s close, he hurriedly picks up his pace and squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a sensual groan as he buried himself as deep as he could inside Senri. 

“Hng, ah-!” With a low groan, Takaomi climaxes. Senri doesn’t react much, mind too occupied with a hazy cloud of lust. He could feel his erection twitch from the heat and the tightness as he ejaculated deep inside Senri’s ass, shoulders jolting from tension as every fibre in his body clenches tight.

Slowly pulling his dick out after the heavenly feeling of climaxing evaporates, he watches as the tip drags out a trail of milky-white fluids, slathering themselves onto Senri’s perineum.

More cum leaks out of his entrance as his muscles shrink and retract back to a smaller size and Takaomi watches, blushing slightly at the sight.

Senri, thighs having lost their support, gives up on his stature and slumps backwards, kneeling on both knees instead of using them as support. He stays still on the sofa, heavily panting with leftover arousal and lust.

Takaomi freaks out a little at Senri’s collapse. “C’mon.” He half-yanks Senri off of the sofa, messily dragging the other teen towards the bathroom, careful as to not let excess fluids drip off either of them. “I don’t feel like getting yelled at because of large stains.”

Using his shoulders as support, he slowly walks Senri to the bathroom, cringing a little at how his cum leaked from Senri’s entrance onto his thighs, droplets falling onto the wooden floor as they moved across the room. He makes a mental note to clean that up later.

Awkwardly lowering Senri into the bathtub, he turns on the water, grabs a towel and steps out of the bathroom, leaving the other teen alone as he wiped the living room free of bodily fluids to the best of his ability.

The water level reaches Senri’s torso when Takaomi returns. Turquoise eyes stare at him curiously from across the room when he steps foot onto the bathroom mat once more.

  


“Hey, Shishimaru…” Senri speaks up when he moves to enter the bathtub, sitting awkwardly opposite the other teen. His legs shifts to make room as Takaomi settles down.

  


“Hm?” Takaomi’s arm moved around, rearranging their awkward tangle of limbs.

  


“Don’t you think it’s funny how we end up here every time? Where our agreement started.” 

  


His hands stop. “This _ is _ the bathroom after all, you idiot.”

  


Sending a bored glance at Senri, he sighed and continued pulling, tugging until one of Senri’s legs situated comfortable in between both of his. He sighs and leans forward, back bending until one of his cheeks props up against his knee. Senri giggles, lightly knocking on Takaomi’s legs sideways with his own.

Takaomi sighs, messily running long fingers through green and purple hair strands. He parts his lips to speak. “I...don’t think I completely hate you.”

Before Senri, already stunned from hearing that statement, could question him, Takaomi continues on, “This relationship is weird, but I think I don’t mind. Being intimate with you.”

He buries his face deep in his arms and his knees, mass of green and purple blocking out all of his expressions, his embarrassment, hiding everything from the other teen.

  


“...Is that a love confession?” Senri stares at him, mouth agape.

  


“No,” Takaomi doesn’t hesitate or faze in the slightest, tone cold as ice. “Shut up before I beat the crap out of you.”

  


The water level in the bathtub slowly rises as more steam emerges. The sound of Senri’s laughter breaks the silence after what seemed like forever.

“Wow, you’ve never said stuff like this to me before! Maybe you’re more of a tsundere?” Snickering, his chest leaned forward, hand reaching to tug at Takaomi’s still buried face, threading fingers in-between wet strands of hair, tousling the slightly-wet locks of green.

Lifting his head back up, Takaomi swats Senri’s hands out of the way, face wearing the expected shade of embarrassment, crimson red. “...For the last time, I have no idea what that means.” 

Senri drops the subject. “Anyway, I listened to you for once. I did good, right?”

  


“...I guess.” Takaomi recalls his own words, him telling Senri to quiet down.

  


“Can’t you kiss me again?”

  


He perks up at the request, teal eyes shifting to glance at Senri in surprise.

As expected, Senri’s gaze fixated itself on him, turquoise eyes glimmering brightly, radiating with anticipation as he sends Takaomi a warm smile, the prettiest and most genuine one he’s seen from him, the constant liar, so far.

  


And for once Takaomi doesn’t cringe at him, doesn’t feel all that bad within the other teen’s presence.

  


He leans in and meets Senri halfway. And for once he gives Senri the time to properly return his kiss. And he does.

  
  


Maybe he wasn’t fine with their relationship staying in this ambiguous, grey area, after all.

  
  


Maybe he wanted more out of their inherently sexual relationship, to be genuinely affectionate towards the other teen outside the confines of sex for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda only realised that their sofa isn't a normal one 3/4th thru writing the entirety of this so like...OOF
> 
> Also talk to me I guess :( I don’t have friends that r into dreaming


End file.
